totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
SwiftySableye's Total Pokemon Island
WARNING - Spoilers are down below if you haven't seen this show, please don't scroll down. If you HAVE seen this show, go ahead. ------ - - - - - - - - - - - - This is a TPI show owned by SwiftySableye. The cast consists of 24 members in 2 teams. The 2 teams are named the Fierce Ursarings and the Striking Beedrills. The Fierce Ursarings consists of: Eevee Plusle- 18th place Ditto Duskull - 19th place Tangela Bellsprout - 20th place Vibrava (Trapinch before Ep 5) Marill Lickitung Deino Sandshrew Rotom The Striking Beedrills consists of: Abra Wooper - 22nd place Deerling Machop Grimer - 24th place Metapod (Caterpie before Ep 4) Solosis Cranidos - 23rd place Tympole - 21st place Shellder Vulpix Minun Before Sableye starts a challenge, he asks if anyone has any questions. Tangela says "Yeah I have one" and then Sableye starts anyway. This has become a running gag on the show. Beta Episode: The New Show Air Release: July 20, 2018 nothing is known about this episode. swiftysableye has only shared this information to the public. EPISODE 1. Campers Arriving Release: October 5, 2018 Starting Scenes: Contestants arrive on the campgrounds; Teams are formed. Challenge: Jump off a cliff, onto a lifebuoy, to score a point for your team. The team with the most points wins. Winners: The Fierce Ursarings Eliminated: Grimer (24th) Grimer is eliminated for not doing the challenge but being too lazy to do it instead--- the rest of the contestants had good reasons. - EPISODE 2. Stay Awake For Pizza Release: October 13, 2018 Starting Scenes: Cranidos won't shut up; Sableye creates icons. Challenge: Stay awake the longest for your team. Winners: The Fierce Ursarings Eliminated: Cranidos (23rd) Cranidos lost for his team, and talked so much the night before that he kept Bellsprout up, which caused him to fall asleep first in the challenge. - EPISODE 3. Dodgebrawlers Release: October 21, 2018 Starting Scenes: Rotom is thrown into the slammer; Machop forms an alliance; Lickitung can't eat in the cafeteria. Challenge: A good-old fashioned game of Dodgeball. Winners: The Fierce Ursarings Eliminated: Wooper (22nd) Wooper didn't do much and was bland to the fans. - EPISODE 4. Akaka Poo Poo Release: December 23, 2018 Note: This episode was supposed to be uploaded on Halloween, but was delayed. Starting Scenes: Sandshrew is thrown onto Akaka Island before the challenge even starts; Caterpie evolves into Metapod on his favorite holiday but can't move since he's a Metapod. Challenge: The contestants collect candy from trailers on the island of Akaka. Winners: The Fierce Ursarings Eliminated: Tympole (21st) Tympole didn't want to do the challenge, also his attitude was also bad. - EPISODE 5. Clone Raiders Release: May 4, 2019 Starting Scenes: Lickitung can't eat again; Deerling wakes up to no one else in the room; Solosis harrasses Duskull. Challenge: Clones of Garchomp and Sableye are hidden across the island, only 2 of them are the real ones. The contestants need to find the real ones by saying a code to each statue and then go to the cliff. The entire team that completes the challenge first wins. Winners: The Striking Beedrills Eliminated: Bellsprout (20th) All he cared about was being better than Vulpix and was also a jerk to his teammates. - EPISODE 6. Burnt Turkey Release: May 12, 2019 Starting Scenes: TBA Challenge: Cooking challenge. Winners: TBA Eliminated: Duskull (19th) He raised everyone's sketch meter. - EPISODE 7. Trivia Troubles Release: May 21, 2019 Starting Scenes: TBA Challenge: Trivia challenge. Winners: TBA Eliminated: Plusle (18th) EPISODE 8. TBA Release: June 3, 2019 Note: This episode is unreleased. Starting Scenes: TBA Challenge: TBA Winners: TBA Eliminated: TBA (17th)